darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Sticks
November 19 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Echo Hookshot Quickrazor Skywarp Starscream Thundercracker (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Starscream limps into medbay- he doesn't want to be here, and his expression shows it. Especially when he sees tje CMO busy at work, datapad in hand. "Ouch." Starscream says testily, trying to catch Quickrazor's attention. Following Starscream, and moving with far less of a limp, enters Hookshot with a scorched wing and singed paint. Otherwise the mech seems to be in good shape, especially when compared to Starscream. With a chipper stride and a whistle, Hookshot announces his presence. "Oh Quixor, you will be SOOO PROUD OF ME~ For once I /didn't/ get slagged by another Decepticon!" taking more initiative to get the busy CMO's attention than the surprisingly passive approach of the air commander. Starscream glares at the medic and his tone. "You wouldn't know, seeing as ypur aft never leaves medbay! Speaking of which, you're on patrol flights too!" Starscream smirks through the pain of burnt plating and ionic burns. "Say, do you know Kick-Off, the arena Autoslag?" Hookshot smirks and steps aside, not seeming bothered about needing to wait. He idly walks over to a shelf, reaching out and turning something over to look at it more closely. Oh great. Here comes Starscream's gloating again. Noentheless, Hookshot's smile remains, and though not viewable by anyone currently, it can be heard in his tone. "Now now now... who would fix Quixor if he took a hit? Come, be sensible, mighty Starscream... Quickrazor would only slow down patrols and get decimated by the enemy. He's much better here, doing his acual job than dancing when you scream dance." Quickrazor glowers, looking remarkably like a certain Seeker femme for a brief moment. "I am /not/ flying patrol, Commander. And that's final. Now mute it, /sir/, so that I can hear myself think!" He begins to scan the Seeker, noting obvious damage and not so obvious alike. Then something else registers. "What about Kick-Off?" he says almost quietly, preparing a tool. Starscream smirks. "Made the slagger crawl down from the barracks like the cybereel he is. He /looked/ at me pertly, can you imagine? After blatantly wasting energon!" Hookshot continues to walk along supply shelves, idly brushing his fingers along the packaging and containers of some of the items there as he does so. For once the glider is quiet as he listens and waits. Quickrazor deliberately slips with the tool and digs into Starscream just a bit harder than necessary. "May I ask what purpose that served, Air Commander?" Anyone who knew Quickrazor well could tell that he was /furious/. He continues his work, though, knowing that he's rather stuck working on his superior. Starscream growls, "Fragger! Watch what you're /doing/! And I will see that you fly patrols, medic, because you're as much a part of this army as the glider there!" He smirks again, hissing through his denta as he answers Quickrazor. "The /purpose/ was a lesson in respect." Hookshot cranes his neck and glances over at Quickrazor and Starscream, his hand poised as if to take something. However, he seems to think better and lets his hands rest at his sides. There is a pause, and then Hookshot turns fully to the two. "Ooooh lovely, I am just sure Megatron would be DAZZLED with your enthusiasm, Starscream, sir, when he learns you've placed his chief medical of staff in danger for the GLORY OF THE EMPIRE!" Quickrazor snickers quietly at Hookshot's observation. "Yes, I'm afraid that since I've no integrated weaponry to speak of, little combat skill, and slow flight capability I would only be a liability." Quickrazor then decides to give the Air Commander his own lesson in respect, starting now. "Commander. Your plating requires debridement and scraping. Hold still." Quickrazor begins roughly scraping the Pit out of Starscream's plating, no sensor block, no nothing. Starscream screeches. "Creation of a half-clocked drone-!" His optics widen as the agony intensifies. "Fragging SADIST!" Hookshot brings a hand up to his chin, continuing to watch the two of them. He barely flinches when Starscream begins his trademarked screeching, and instead alkwas forward, waiting for a lull in the audial-splitting noise. "Would it help if I held your hand, Commander?" Quickrazor resolutely ignores Starscream's shrieking, if that sort of thing bothered him he'd not be a Decepticon. He merely continues the only slightly unnecessary treatment, scouring away the cracked and burned areas instead of being merciful and removing them outright. Strength is to be lauded, but lording it over one so much weaker was needless. Thus, the lesson. "Mute it, Commander." he says. Echo comes striding in a little bit later, with a scorch mark on his wing. He waves to the others, almost absentmindedly as he moves to poke at one of the unused drones "Hey. Uh, I need a wing air brake replacement please." he notes "Not a hury though. A wire shorted out I think." he admits. Starscream snarls. "I'm reporting this! Disrespect! I should shoot you again-!" The pain was beyond what even Starscream could handle. "No, it /would not help/, you slagger!" He notes Echo's arrival and cries, "Witness! This medic is /torturing/ me!" Hookshot glances over to Echo, smirking a little. Oooh yes, once of the people he introduced himself as Crookwatts the accountant to. Maybe after time and a new helmet and paintjob, the mech will not even recognize him. He then takes steps away from Starscream, hands up, his offer thrown back in his face. He then glances at Echo. "...I can see why there is no hurry," the mech says in a low tone, his glance shifting meaningfully between Echo and Starscream. Echo freezes, optics widening a little bit in a 'who, me? ' look. having no desire to get involved really he ums a little bit "... you aren't tied down. Why dont you just leave?" Quickrazor directs Demolition over to Echo. "It can aid you, if you don't mind drone attention? Demolition is a bit upgraded above the average." The drone beeps happily, approaching the pale Seeker. "Starscream, report as you wish. Do recall what happened last time we...clashed." Quickrazor smirks, continuing his work on the Air Commander, dragging it out. "Hookshot, Disaster can look at you if you wish." Another drone rolls up, beeping cheerfully. Starscream glares a Look of Death at Quickrazor, recalling QUITE well the results of their last argument. His wing joints /still/ ached on occasion. "Quickrazor, I don't give a slag /who/ you think you are. I /will/ be the end of you...ow, Primus DAMN you!" Starscream's optics offline at a particularly vicious swipe as a chunk of plating comes off, finally. Hookshot raises both optic ridges as the drone approaches him with nothing short of a merry beep. Hookshot laughs softly. "Aaaaaaaaaaah......." he seems uncertain and somewhat bemused by the idea of a drone, something without a sense of aesthetics, working on him. His optics glance over to Quickrazor and Starscream, over to Echo and the drone assigned to him, then back at Disaster. "Yes, well, disaster is not a very encouraging drone name. Don't you have one designated, uh, Mender, or Feelgood or something?" He puts a hand into subspace and pulls out a shiny, sparkly, sticker resembling a highly stylized version of the Decepticon Logo and tears off the protective backing. He then sticks it onto Disaster. Echo stares at Demolition "If the drone can do it that's fine with me sir." he notes "Its a minor repair. Just part replacement. " he takes a seat, to allow the mech to do it "I need one of the silver plated ones though." he points out, then chuckles at Hookshot "Where did you get THAT??" Quickrazor chuckles. "The other one is called Demolition. Does that suit better?" He notes the arrival of Starscream's trinemates, hoping they'll calm him down somewhat. Demolition scans Echo quickly with a handheld scanner, rolling off to procure a part, and Disaster whirrs questioningly at Hookshot, squirming at the sticky feeling. "Echo. I have a request to make of you." Quickrazor says, while removing Starscream's burned plating more traditionally now that a larger audience is here. Thundercracker comes clomping into the area, literally dragging Skywarp by one arm. "... I have to tell you to SHUT the frag UP one more time, 'Warp, and I'll add ANOTHER dent!" He looks... well, livid. "You do? " asks Echo, surprised. He turns to focus on Quickrazor, then hesitatingly on the Commander. hopefully it wasn't holding Starscreams' hand "If it doesnt interfere with my duties, sure." "But Teeeecceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I don't WANNA." Skywarp whines. "It's just a fragging dent, it'll pop out by itself!" Thundercracker says, "You offlined, you smeghead!" He keeps on dragging the purple Seeker closer. "You're getting checked by the doc, so SHUT UP." Hookshot glances over at Echo upon hearing the chuckling. "Hm? Oh, bought a whole box of them from a small novelty shop that went out of business," he responds. He then looks down at the squirming drone and taps it where he put the sticker a few times. He finally relents and seats himself to be taken care of by the drone, granting that a mere sticker doesn't cause it to friz. He glances over as Starscream's trinemates come in, making quite the ruckus. This only causes him to laugh some more. Aaaah, Seeker antics. Starscream looks at his trinemates gratefully. "This mech is torturing me! Stop him! Thundercracker!" He glares a hole through Quickrazor, torqued off. "Well, let's go find Knifepoint, then. He's awesome and not a medic and won't stick things to me." Skywarp tries to pull his arm away and bounces off the doorframe instead. "Hi Star. Why are you in here?" "Well, let's go find Knifepoint, then. He's awesome and not a medic and won't stick things to me." Skywarp tries to pull his arm away and bounces off the doorframe instead. "Hi Star. Why are you in here?" "He's LYING." Skywarp whispers to Quickrazor. Loudly. "I think there's something wrong with his processor." Starscream spits as he's abandoned, "Scrap with a flaming Dinobot. Almost caught us a pair of Autoslag but the dino ran off with their offlined chassis." Echo blinks and turns to peer sharply at Quickrazor, stating "Close in skills? " he was visibly insulted by that, but states "if I have time then I would gladly do a favour exchange with you, Quickrzor." Yeah, it wasn't going to be free. Quickrazor asks, "Favor exchange?" Echo nods "Yeah. I do something for you, so you do something for me." he explains. Quickrazor stares through Echo, a smartaft response on his processor. "What do you have in mind?" He looks at Thundercracker, knoeing well Skywarp's dislike of medics. The drones chirp merrily, one patching Hookshot's scorched wing and the other replacing the silver brake unit. Hookshot watches the goings on int he room as the drone sets to work on his wing, as it is the most damaged. ".....Quickrazor, if you spar with him, can I watch?" His optics then snap to Skywarp, and he gets out his box of stickers and holds a big sparkly decepticon logo up, waving it around. "Skywarp, if you behave I'll give you one of these!" Echo smiles a little and shrugs "I dont know yet. I dont want to learn to fix people. but it wont be that bothersome I promise. Maybe an IOU for later?" Echo holds still while his wing is replaced, then blinks at Hookshot "WHY?" he asks. Starscream glares in general. "And why am I suddenly being ignored?" Hookshot smiles deviously at Echo, but does not answer his question. All Echo gets in response is the rise and fall of Hookshot's destinctive optics ridges. Quickrazor nods to Hookshot. "Yes...I suppose? And Echo, I cannot agree to something that is not clearly delineated. " Skywarp eyes Hookshot suspiciously. "Why would I take anything from you? Who are you again?" Echo nods "Fair enough. I'll agree to it for now and think up something before the sparring." he promsies. "If I dont, then I'll drop it and try to think one for the second bout." he looks to Starscream "... Sorry, I really am not sure what to say to you sir." Starscream sits, arms crossed. "Perhaps our CMO will deign to repair me after you grunts are finally out of here." "Oooh. Gimme!" Skywarp reaches for the rust sticks. Thundercracker shoves Skywarp toward Quickrazor. "We were flying maneuvers and he teleported. And then he slammed into a wall. "I didn't slam into a wall! That wall jumped out into my flight path!" Skywarp protests. "Are you sure it was a wall? I think maybe it was an Autobot." Echo winces at Thundercracker's description as the Drone finishes replacing the brake. "thanks. Feels much better." he notes to the Drone, and pops the air brake a few times to test it, with a brisk SNAP each time. Thundercracker says, "Smegging moron! Walls don't MOVE." He then all but snarls at Hookshot. "And DON'T give him any of those unless YOU want to deal with him until the surge wears off." Quickrazor uses the distraction to steer Skywarp to a berth and stasis-cuff his wrist to it. The *special* cuff, made expressly for Skywarp, that inhibited dimensional travel. "Head injuries that knock one offline are absolutely nothing to trifle with. You could go to recharge and never rise again. So you're staying here until I determine you don't have processor damage." Quickrazor isn't listening to any slag. "Commander Starscream, your trinemate requires my attention. I apologize." It's clear the apology is rather fake. Hookshot quickly snaps his arm back, keeping the rust stick out of Skywarp's reach, moments before THundercracker pushes him back to the medic. In the process, he accidentally smacks the back of his arm into the drone. "Whoops, sorry!" he says. He then idly rubs his thin forearm while looking at a cranky Thundercracker. "Sometimes I wonder if it isn't really you whose in charge, and not.... oh hi Starscream, I forgot you were there!" "Hey, where'd the rust sticks go?" Skywarp whines. Starscream shrieks. "This place is /insane/!" He glares at the medic, knowing he's right but not wanting to admit it. He sits as a drone approaches him with a hypo of something cooling that it sprays across Starscream's burns, soothing them and his temper. "The drone is a better medic..." "Rust sticks?" Hookshot asks, pulling a look of confusion. He pauses for some clanking to subside as distortion in his wing metal is hammered back into shape. "You already ate them, Skywarp. Don't you remember?" "Nooooooooooo! I didn't! You're ALL LYING." Skywarp says. "I'd remember that!" Thundercracker swats Skywarp upside the head, though not sharply enough to even rattle the mech. "Shut UP, smeghead." Quickrazor scans Skywarp's head area, looking for obvious damage first. Disaster finishes patching Hookshot's wing area while Demolition starts replacing Starscream's, much to Quickrazor's surprise. He looks to Echo. "That arrangement is reasonable, then." Echo hops off the table with a smile "Thanks... Demolition it was? " he states, then looks back to the argument still going on, shaking his head. Starscream looks down at the drone that apparently had a name and snorts. He'd have plenty to say about this later. Hookshot smirks at the further antics of the supposedly top ranking trine in the army. He then glances at Disaster, back at his wing, at the drone, then slowly stands up. "Ah, now all I need is a brand new paint job," he says to no one in particular. The glider tentatively checks his newly repaired wing, folding it in and out, and tilting some of the panels. "Good enough." Skywarp slides off the berth and tries to grab Hookshot. "C'mon, rust sticks, you promised! Gimme!" He stops short as the arm he was planning to grab yet is apparently attached to the berth. "Hey, what the slag? Leggo!" He slaps the berth with his other hand. "TC, it's trying to eat me! Help!" Echo facepalms at Skywarp, and starts to make his way to the door "I'll contact you Quickrazor!" he promises Quickrazor laughs helplessly for a few moments at Skywarp. He can't help it. Thundercracker heaves a long-suffering sigh out through his vents, reaching to grab Skywarp's free arm. "It is NOT trying to eat you, 'Warp. Now shut up and sit your DUMB AFT back down." "It's like that metal eating monster somebody ran into off world! IT'S GOIGN TO KILL ME. TC! SCreamer! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?" Skywarp flails. Hookshot smiles as Skywarp fails at trying to reach for the rust sticks. Hookshot shakes his head. "This is a serious case, I see. Offlining and blackouts is never good. Now there seems to be some perceptual interference in his processing," Hookshot says, clicking his glossa, sounding as if he knew anything about repairs. Which he doesn't. "And now hysteria. Oh my. Perhaps I shouldn't have given him those rust sticks." Starscream actually giggles. "Skywarp, you moron, you're cuffed to the berth! Didn't you hear? Our CMO enjoys tying his patients up! Ask Vortex!" Quickrazor rubs the area near his forehelm and exvents heavily. Starscream is determined to be a pain in his aft... Thundercracker shoots an angry glare at Starscream, then reaches to stop Skywarp from flailing enough to injure himself further. "Fragging jerk! I'm TRYING to help! Hold still or I'll offline you again MYSELF!" Echo stares at this all, then states to Skywarp, his voie sickeningly sweet "There's nothing to be AFRAID of Skywarp." Starscream sits there and grumbles while Quickrazor's drone does what Quickrazor himself should be doing. Skywarp tries to bite Thundercracker. Quickrazor notes a few things about Skywarp down in his internal files. "Rattled your processor some, Skywarp. Short term memory loss, achiness, malaise, and no recharge for an entire cycle unless you can get someone to rouse you every half joor or so. Any double vision, feeling of possible energon rejection, or loss of balance WILL be reported to me or I'll personally crack your processor myself." Quickrazor's glare was quite reminiscent of a certain Seeker femme's. Thundercracker roars in surprise, indignation, and at least a little pain when Skywarp BITES him. "Smegging moron!" He cuffs the purple Seeker more sharply on the head this time. "What the Pit did you do THAT for?" "Rust sticks!" Skywarp says. Quickrazor glares at Thundercracker. "Stop hitting him in the /head/, you overgrown bass booster! Hit him in the aft or something instead!" Echo is ignored, but continues to enjoy this, folding his arms as he stands there, snickering in a decidedly Decepticon way. Hookshot sidles over to Starscream, who is still being aptly ignored unless Skywarp is vying for him for help. "The other cycle when I said I envy those who have trinemates? I take that back, sir." Starscream eyes Echo, wondering what the Seeker is cackling about. "Kick his aft when you spar, winglet!" Starscream orders. He looks at Hookshot and exvents. "I don't blame you, glider...there are times when I wish I...never mind." Hookshot places his hands behind his back as he stands beside Starscream's berth, watching Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Well, you have a pleasant recovery, Commander, sir," Hookshot says with a smarmy grin. He then heads to the exit, giving Skywarp and Thundercracker a wide berth as he walks past them. Quickrazor frowns. "Quit that, Skywarp. I'm /not/ replacing your mouth components should you shatter them chewing on that cuff." The drone begins the final bits of Starscream's repairs, liberally applying cooling spray. Quickrazor scowls at the waste, but decides he'd rather not hear Starscream complain right now. Thundercracker manages to get the REST of Skywarp to hold still, even if the teleporter IS still gnawing on that restraint. "There anything else you need to do, doc? I can check on him every half joor." Even as he's offering to care for his trinemate, he glances down to see how bad the bite he just suffered is. Echo quietly finds a bottle of antiseptic, helpfully offering it to Thundercracker. Starscream snickers at Skywarp trying to gnaw through the restraint. Quickrazor glances at the superficial bite, sniffing. "If you wish. Otherwise, he's free to go." With a practiced movement, Quickrazor holds Skywarp's head away from his fingers while onehandedly unlocking the cuff. "If he won't wake, comm me immediately." He turns his attention to Starscream, who still needed a bit of work. "Go to recharge, Commander. I'll finish this while you rest." Starscream snarls a bit. "If I'm less than perfect afterward, I'll..." Quickrazor finishes the statement. "Exchange my head and my exhaust, yes, yes, Commander." Starscream lays face down on the berth, offlining his optics. "Smartaft medic." Echo snickers again audibly. Skywarp yanks his hand away from the berth and glares at Quickrazor. "Scream, he tried to let a berth eat me. You should court martial him." "You're not afraid of a simple medical berth are you, Skywarp? " he tries his joke again, but Echo also sidesteps out of grabbing reach. Skywarp lunges at Echo. "I'm not afraid of anything, you slagger!" Quickrazor roars, "No fighting in medbay, slaggers!" He produces a gigantic silver blade from nowhere. With a shriek, Echo leaps back, but momentum pulls the med-bed (on wheels) along with Skywarp it seems, and Echo ends up pinned under the other mech. "Get off me, knucklehead!" Starscream onlines his optics and watches with interest. He wonders where the medic keeps that blade, and cackles to himself at the obvious joke. Skywarp and Echo land on the floor in a clatter. "Take it back, fragger!" Skywarp says, grabbing onto the other mech's vents and shaking him. Hard. Quickrazor snarls, not thinking, swinging downward with the flat of his blade right at the two. "STOP." Echo gurks a little, simply holding still, his optics side "N... no." he rasps, then adds to Quickrazor "I'm not doing ANYTHING... *choke* But keeping him from killing me!" Skywarp drops like the proverbial rock. On top of Echo. Starscream jumps off the berth and holds his arm out at Quickrazor. "You attacked my trinemate without provocation! I'm taking you to the brig! You could have deactivated him!" Echo grunts "He attacked a fellow patient. I think that is... good reason." as he tries to shove Skywarp off him, using a foot as well. Quickrazor looks dumbfounded. He scans Skywarp carefully, putting the blade down. "Uh...I...Skywarp?" Quickrazor should not hit an already wounded mech, he knew... "Skywarp, are you all right?" Skywarp slowly and dramatically flops over sideways. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." He whines. Starscream glares at Echo. "My trinemate is disoriented from a blow to the head and did not know what he was doing. This sadist of a medic almost KILLED him!" Quickrazor thinks quickly and withdraws a Guardian sized rust stick from subspace. "'Warp. Skywarp. Are you all right?" Echo points out "But he STILL attacked me." as he climbs to his feet. Starscream hisses, "How dare you contradict me!" Echo pauses "... I did not technically sir. I added TO what you said." he points out, quickly. "What'd I run into?" Skywarp sits up and rubs his helm with one hand. Quickrazor exvents and a needle slides out from his left forefinger. He approaches Starscream and deftly slides it into his main energon line in his neck. Starscream's optics flicker twice and the mech falls insensate and blessedly silent. "There. No, he's not deactivated. Just....recharging. Deeply. For the next ten joor." Starscream is injected with a Quickrazor Special and is knocked out for AWHILE it seems. Echo says, "...Will he rembemer any of this?" Quickrazor looks at Skywarp. "A wall." He holds out the huge rust stick as a peace offering, subspacing his blade rather surreptitiously. Quickrazor shakes his head. "Not anything for a couple of breems prior to injection." "Oooh. Rust stick. Gotta wear another sticker thing?" Skywarp says, swiping at the rust stick. Echo nods, somewhat relieved. "I should get going now." Before the OTHER one remembers what just happened. Quickrazor shakes his head wearily. "No, Skywarp, I'm still analyzing the last one. Do try not to teleport into any more walls, though?" "Rust stick. No walls. Got it. Can I go now?" Skywarp clambers a little bit awakwardly to his feet, using Quickrazor as a railing to pull himself up. Quickrazor oofs a bit as he's used as a ladder, the Seeker /isn't/ light. "Yes, but Thundercracker will be waking you periodically during the night cycle, to ensure that you remain online." Thundercracker returns from having stepped away to use the disinfectant Echo handed him on his arm where 'Warp bit him. He stops and looks at everyone, trying to make sense of what's changed. "What the smeg happened NOW?" Quickrazor looks at Thundercracker. "Nothing that hasn't been handled. " His blade is put away safely... Echo dissapears quickly before anyone woke up, heading down to his bunk. Skywarp pops the rust stick in his mouth, crunching happily. "Okay." Starscream snores lightly on the berth, blessedly silent. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Echo's LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Thundercracker's Logs